Dream
by iszatright
Summary: Yako wakes up to a dream about Neuro and, finding out about it, Neuro decides to re-enact the whole thing. Contains mature themes.


"Ah---" The pain she felt was unbearably satisfying; pleasure filling her up. Not long until she--

Smack. 'Master' escaped from her throat as she yelped out. She never would've guessed a paddle could make her feel so good.

Or perhaps it was simply the person hitting her that made it feel so--"Ah---" Another hit.

"Oh my, it appears the skin has become rather red here..." She buried her face, feeling his palm touch her; fingers slipping beneath her panties as his hand moved.

"...Of course, your thighs are already soaked, too." His hand left her and he stood straight once more.

"Such a perverted slave I have, getting turned on by such a thing as this." He pressed the paddle to that throbbing part of her, his teeth revealing themselves through a grin. "Ah... Ne-Neuro..." Her whole body ached in pleasure.

In a flash his hand drew back and went down again, another smack hitting her harder then the last. "Tch. Haven't I told you, slave?" His foot went out, pressing against her, "Being lower then dirt, you have no right to call me by my name," His grin widened, "Isn't that so?"

A moment of hesitation.

Another smack.

"---Yes, Master, for---" And another. "--give me." She gripped the sheets; tears from the pleasure seeping through the blindfold. She was so close.

And his hand drew forward, suddenly tracing lines on the burning part of her through the cloth. In the next moment he moved the cloth aside, his tongue tasting her; an acidic touch that always made her feel numb.

She couldn't stop panting.

It was too much...

The satisfaction...

Any moment now and she would--

.

.

.

"-ko. Yako." Her whole body sprang upwards at water being poured onto her face. "What..." She wiped at her face, turning to see her mother standing there. She let out a laugh, "Well that assistant of yours is here and you wouldn't wake up." She placed the now-empty glass onto the table. "It was this or you might miss an appointment." She smiled at her. Yako only continued to wipe her face, trying to distract herself from the throbbing left by such a dream. She forced a smile, "O... okay... just let me get changed and I'll--" "Don't keep him waiting too long, then." Another smile and her mother was gone.

"Tch. What a lazy slave." Yako let out a yelp, a foot shoving her off her bed. "You... you didn't let me leave until twelve last night." She cleaned herself up, letting out a sigh as she turned her back to him. "Oho? Are you blaming your poor sleeping habits on your master?" She suddenly blushed at the word 'master', remembering the dream. "Well you're the one that insisted I research all those files..." She leaned over, grabbing the blanket that had been shoved off the bed with her.

...

Wait...

Why hadn't he responded yet?

She turned to him, seeing an odd grin planted on his face as he watched her. "Ne, Neuro? Is something--" "There is a rather odd smell coming from your thighs, Yako." "Hm?" She thought a moment, her face turning dark as she realized what he meant. It seemed he was even able to tell when she was aroused. Damn the dream for having given her an orgasm. "Perhaps it's a result of... what was it you humans call it? A 'wet dream', was it?" His grin had turned excited. "Of course, that would have to mean--" Yako immediately booked it towards the bathroom, her knowledge of him shouting that he was planning something.

"Now slave," Her whole frame flew backwards at him grabbing her shirt's collar and pulling, "No need to run." Though she could not see his face, his voice showed he was still grinning. He tilted her head back, making her look up to him. "Perhaps I should punish you for doing such a thing...?" Her whole face went dark at the thought of that, her mind once more wandering to her dream. "Oho? Is something the matter? Or maybe..." His grin widened, "I said something that relates to your perverted dreams?"

As always he was clever. Spot on, the demon world's--and human world's--greatest detective.

Her face only darkened. She forced her head down, forcing him out of her sight.

"My, my, and what was it..." He leaned down, speaking into her ear, "That I did to punish you?"

No. No. No.

_No._

She would not let him know a single thing. "Nothing, that's--I didn't dream about you so just let me go." She tried to pull away from him, struggling with firm hands on her shoulders. "Oh? Are you too embarrassed to say, perhaps?" Her face went darker then ever. She forced herself out of his grip. "I, I have to change! You're the one that always goes on about me being late!" She turned for only a moment--just to shoot him a glare--only to see his hand covering his mouth, trying to hide a clearly present smirk. "Now Yako, I want to hear what it is that, even in a dream, I can get you off with."

...She would have to kill the unconscious side of her as soon as possible. It was a bastard for getting her into this mess.

She ignored him and continued on with her journey to the bathroom. Like hell she would put up with this any longer. "Oh dear..." Neuro followed, "You still won't tell me?" Knowing his determination she would have to sprint to her haven if she wanted to close the door on him in time. But even with that the chances of escaping were, as always, low. Very, sadly, annoyingly low. And as expected, a gloved hand took hold of her wrist. "Would you prefer I simply guess what it was?" She wanted to smack the grin he had right off his face.

"Ch...change... I have to change!" She pulled away again, avoiding his now favorite topic. "Maybe bondage?" He hadn't let go of her. "Perhaps I made you wear a collar?" For the slightest moment the idea of it made her throb. Damn her masochistic ways. She continued with her struggle. "No? Well, I suppose there's also gags and blindfolds." For a second she hesitated. _Blindfold_. "Oho? One of those, then? Or was it both?" Clearly he was enjoying this. A guessing game would always be fun for that child-like side of his--mainly because he knew he'd win. "N-neither! It was neither! I told you I didn't dream about you anyway!"

The grip on her wrist tightened. "No need to be shy, Yako. For a perverted slave like you it is perfectly reasonable to dream of someone as desirable as myself." Yes, she would have to kill that unconscious side of her. Stab it until she never had to sleep or dream again. "I will never dream about a demon like you, so just stop, would you?" "I'm going to assume it was just the blindfold, then. Your pained cries would be so nice on the ears, after all. Now then, what else could you have dreamed about..." He reached up, sliding his finger across his lips as he thought.

He wasn't even listening to her, was he. And at this rate, in no time, he would...

Damnit. Damnit. _Damnit._

Why today of all days did he have to come to wake her up?

"My claws, perhaps?" He gave a thorough look-over of her reactions, determining that no, it was something else. "Oh dear, it's seems I almost overlooked an idea..." His grin seemed to widen, sure he was about to guess correctly. "Are you into spanking, Yako?" And we have a winner. Even so, she continued to act as she did, trying to fool him. And if it weren't for her blush darkening then maybe, just maybe, she would've slipped the idea past him. "Fuhaha! My, my, to think you have such perverted fetishes, Yako..." His expression of amusement seemed to darken, "Tsk, tsk. I may just have to punish you after all."

No. No. No.

_No._

With those words she knew that bad was going to come. Bad, awful things that he was going to torture with. Knowing him he was probably thinking at this very second; _shall I be a kind master and give her what she wants? _"Rejoice, Yako, for I shall be a kind master and give you exactly what it is you desire." She had desperately wanted to be wrong, too. She could only guess what his ulterior motives would be, probably something as simple as 'amusement', maybe 'black-mail', or maybe something even more elaborate that only he could think of. She put her money on amusement.

"No. I don't want anything from you, Neuro. Nothing." She tried to stare him down. "Besides," She smiled to herself, "My mother is still--" Slam. Not even tears could describe the sadness she felt from the sound of her front door slamming shut. "Now slave, your mother has obviously just gone off to work." Not even the grin on his face could describe the excitement he now felt. Oh how he loved winning against this toy of his over and over again. Really, she was just too much fun to play with.

"Well then, do you have a paddle? Or shall I use my hand? Of course I'll need something to blindfold you with as well." He pulled her closer, "N-no, I said I don't want---" Her voice stopped as her attention turned to the fact that he was now shoving her against her bed. She tried to turn to face him, knowing she was safe so long as he didn't have any chance to spank her. But the moment she attempted to, his hand was at her back, holding her down. "Neuro, stop it, would you?!" Suddenly his hand left her, "Hm? But i've already found something for the first part." She turned just in time for his scarf to cover her eyes.

...Damnit. "Hold still, louse. Otherwise I won't be able to properly tie it on." She squirmed. "I don't want it on, stop." She shoved it away as best she could, only to have one of his hands grab both of her wrists. "Be a good slave and listen to your master." So she turned her head away as he came close, completely avoiding the fabric until finally a nerve of annoyance had been struck and his forcefulness kicked in. "A pity, but although it was not in your dream, it seems that bondage will have to be included."

And so her wrists were tied together in a matter of seconds by the soft material of his scarf.

"Now then, hold still." His knee pressed to her back, keeping her from squirming.

She felt dizzy from turning her head so much and, as she stopped for only a second, swift hands covered her vision with the other end of a very long scarf. "Well then..." She could only imagine the satisfied grin on his face. "Neuro let me---" She clenched her teeth as his hand came in contact with her for the first time, a smack that left her with both pleasure and pain. But no, the scene wasn't complete yet; in the dream she didn't have any--"Oh dear, I almost forgot, what exactly was it that you were wearing, Yako?" Now this was not something she would say.

So again she lied. "I told you I never dreamed about this, so let me go already!" She pulled on her restraints. "...Well, if you won't say, I'll just strip you naked and assume that's how it was." She had forgotten how 'persuasive' he could be. And again she spoke a false statement. "Th...this, I was wearing this, okay?!" "Is that so? Because the hesitation in your voice says otherwise." He leaned in closer, his grin widening as he spoke into her ear for the second time, "Don't ever think you can lie to your master, slave." If only she knew how to turn back time... maybe then she could avoid this awful, awful situation.

"...I wasn't... I wasn't wearing a skirt or anything, just..." She buried her face, damning herself for letting him know. "Only your underwear? My, my, I really do have such a perverted slave." He backed away from her just a bit, straightening himself out as he placed a hand on her back and slid his fingertips beneath the elastic of her pajamas. She really didn't want him to see, but at the same time it turned her on more then anything. As a result she once more settled with burying her face in her sheets as he pulled the fabric down, revealing pale flesh and the white cloth of her panties. He didn't stop pulling on the fabric until he had thrown her pants across the room.

"Shall we continue?"

Smack.

She yanked at her restraints.

Smack.

He had hit her even harder then the last time.

Smack. Smack.

She could barely hold back her voice.

Smack.

"Mmph--" She kept her face in the sheets, trying to muffle her voice. Either way she knew he had heard. "A closeted masochist like you getting touched like this for the first time..." Another hit, "You must be throbbing already." He was right. Of course he was right. The pleasure was unbearable. "Sh-shut up, th-ahh---" He didn't hesitate to smack her as she tried to defend herself. And again he hit her. "Nn---" His hand came down again and another moan escaped. "Hm? Having trouble controlling yourself already, Yako?" If it weren't for his hand touching her again she may have actually responded. Instead she went with another moan.

"And you're already so red here..." Just like in her dream, she felt as his palm smoothed across her skin. It felt so good, a simple, gentle touch of his.

"Master..."

Caught up in her own fantasy, Yako froze as reality hit her again. "Oho..." She had made a mistake, a huge mistake. "Just this is enough to get you to bend to my will, then?" He was grinning wider then ever. Truly, this was a good day.

"N-no," She would try to turn back time. "I didn't, I didn't mean that," Try, but not succeed. "That was jus--mmph--" She buried her face the moment she felt his hand, muffling the sound as best she could. "To think it'd be this easy..." Once more his hand came down. "I wonder what else I could get you to do?" He began to rub the flesh again and she refused to say a word, fearing she may slip up once more. "Perhaps I could get you to beg?" She could hear the excitement in his voice. She knew he had just stated his goal.

"Ah---" Finally he hit her again and this time her eyes watered beneath the blindfold, her flesh practically numb from the pain.

He leaned over and his tongue went out, running across the redness of her skin. She squirmed at the acidic burning sensation, thinking how only he could be rough and gentle at the same time. At this rate his goal may just come true.

His hand continued to soothe the skin until finally it moved; fingertips touching her through the cloth. She began to pant. Trembling began as well as his tongue got even closer to the source of her throbbing. The thought of his mouth touching her like that sent shivers across her body. And just as she had so desperately wanted, his hand pulled the cloth back, a finger now touching her without any barriers. "Fuhaha! This excited just from me hitting you? My, my..." He trailed off, continuing to move his hand as he prodded for a rather sensitive spot.

Until finally he found it, a spot that made her pull on her restraints and dig her head into her sheets and squirm even more then she already was. Already pleasure was pooling up inside of her. "Nn---" She let out a moan as he suddenly kissed her entrance; licking his lips before turning his tongue on her. She would never understand how he could so easily make her feel more and more pleasure by the second. His mouth moved as he tasted her, his tongue moving towards the spot where his fingers so mercilessly rubbed.

"Ah---Neuro---" Her eyes watered heavily as he continued, tears trapped beneath the blindfold.

She was so close...

.

"Neuro---I'm---"

.

Her whole world came crashing down as he suddenly pulled away. He wiped at his mouth, a grin appearing. "Oho, would you look at the time, Yako? You had better change, otherwise you will be late." He pulled at the two knots his scarf had made; freeing her wrists and vision. She only stayed still, turning to him with half-lidded eyes. "B...but... in the dream you..." He tilted his head to the side, faking confusion, "Hm? But you said it yourself slave, it was not me that you dreamed about. Now then, we have an appointment in a few minutes, so I suggest you hurry."

.

.

.

...It was not the unconscious side of her that would have to die. No, she would have to learn how it was that one could kill a demon.

.

//

Note: Been almost two years since I last wrote anything, so reviews on how I'm doing would be very much appreciated =D


End file.
